Of Hangovers and Horror Stories
by AngelisIgniRelucent
Summary: Kurt really should still be in bed. In all honesty, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to stay out as late as he had done last night, but it was Chandler's birthday, and there was karaoke and free alcohol, so could you really blame him? KLAINE


**This is a late anniversary present for my darling Patricia Sage – I've only had this college fic sitting round in my folder since May – I think it's time for it to see the light :')**

It's the t-shirt, Kurt decides. That's what's really pushed him over the edge. Not the fact that he had to drag his only _slightly _hung-over thank you very much ass out of bed at this godforsaken hour, or even that he has to smile and be polite to all these sickeningly hopeful, Berry-esque high schoolers. No, it's definitely the t-shirt, with its orange and blue colour scheme which doesn't look good on _anyone_ short of George Michael, and the annoyingly cheery 'NYADA Open Day: Can I help you?' blazoned on both sides. He _really _should still be in bed. In all honesty, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to stay out as late as he had done last night, but it was Chandler's _birthday_, and there was _karaoke _and _free alcohol_, so could you really blame him?

"C'mon guys, the speech and drama workshop is just through there, and the musical performance lecture is straight up those stairs – you really don't want to be late – they genuinely won't let you in once it starts!" Kurt addresses a huddle of squawking teens with a cheesy smile plastered on his face before muttering "Go on, scram!" under his breath. He lets out a sigh of relief as the courtyard empties, and slowly lowers himself onto one of the many benches littering the campus. His movements feel sluggish and there seems to be something beating out a samba rhythm on the inside of his skull, and he could _really _do with a coffee right about now.

"…elp me?" Kurt blinks up at the face bobbing above him.  
>"Sorry … do I know you?"<br>"Oh, um, _no_. I just …" the boy gestures awkwardly to Kurt's front. "I just thought you might be able to help me?" Kurt looks down. Right. The t-shirt. Now that Kurt's slightly more lucid, he casts an appraising eye over the figure in front of him – sweet little boater shoes, bare ankles despite the chill, figure hugging red trousers and a dark blue sweater, all topped off nicely with a sail-boat patterned bowtie.  
>"… but maybe I should go ask someone else …"<br>"No!" Kurt says too-loudly. The boy blinks, startled, and Kurt notices his eyes look like caramel and gold. "Sorry, I'm … a little out of it today. But you're here for the open day, right? Well, all the lectures have started already, and they won't let you in now – you'll have to wait for the next batch after lunch."  
>"Oh." And Kurt watches his sweet face fall. "I guess I'll just … hang around here then …"<br>"Well, I was just going to head out and grab a coffee – you could come with me? And I'll give you the _student'_s cut of whatever they're telling the rest of them. I'm Kurt, by the way."  
>"… Blaine. And yeah, that sounds great."<br>"C'mon," says Kurt, slinging his satchel over his shoulder and grabbing Blaine's hand, "I know this great little coffee shop …"

*o*o*

"I _so _don't believe that!" Blaine scoffs, mopping up the spilt coffee as he breathes through the last of his giggles.  
>"Well, it's not the sort of thing they like to tell prospective students, but it's completely true!"<br>"Do you swear it?"  
>"Cross my heart and hope to die," Kurt says, admiring the way the laughter dances in Blaine's eyes.<br>"I'm afraid it's not going to work – your horror stories aren't enough to put me off auditioning here."  
>"Damn, you caught me!"<br>"Sherlock Anderson strikes again," Blaine says in a ridiculous English accent and Kurt smiles fondly.  
>"Seriously, though – I'm glad. You'll be amazing here." Blaine blushes, ducking his head.<br>"Thanks," he almost-whispers, "for that, for coffee, for taking time out of your busy schedule to help the poor lost kid."  
>"Hey, no worries. Come on – I'd best get you back in time for the afternoon lectures, eh? Don't be silly – the coffee's on me!"<p>

*o*o*

"Right, so the room you want is up there and on the left."  
>"Cool. So, I guess I'll, um, see you around then?"<br>"I'm almost _certain_ I'll be seeing you round here next year. Here – here's my number for when you show up late and lost." Kurt winks, "Give me a call sometime." Blaine's answering smile does funny things to Kurt's insides and he feels a flush rise on his cheeks as he watches Blaine's retreating back.

Today, he thinks as he wanders back to his dorm, wasn't so bad after all.

**Reviews would be lovely :)**


End file.
